I'll Still Be Here
by tangerine-asuka
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Shuichi wants Yuki to fufill his promise to do anything he asks of him. But what does Shuichi wants? Something romantic, for sure! Leaves the rest of the gang shocked. Warning: Fluff x3


Yes! This is my 2nd Gravi fic!

**WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF! Even I can't stand it sometimes! But I still love this idea... And it's best to read this at night, when it's kinda quiet... or play some slow music. (winks)**

Argh... after putting up a humourous fic, i switched to a fluffy one. but the hardest ones to write are the angst and action/drama ones. those are extremely long fics...

And i wanna say "THANKS" to those who reviewed my first gravi fic(wild kissing night). And Kloudy Reignfall-san, i watched the anime in jap. Love Seki Tomokazu! He can change his voice too so many different tones!

I'm obsessed with Gravitation. But, sadly,

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation doesn't belong to me. Sob...

* * *

**I'll Still Be Here**

"Why is everyone so late?" Shuichi grumbled, getting restless.

Yuki took a long drag at his cigarette before replying simply: "We're early."

It was 6:30 p.m. in the evening and our favorite couple was snuggled at a table in a small, empty, but high-class restaurant with a bar corner, awaiting the arrival of the rest of the gang. (Well, okay, Shuichi was the one who snuggled.) Tohma had booked the entire restaurant and everyone was invited for dinner, scheduled to begin soon. The only outsider allowed was the owner of the restaurant. He was a long time acquaintance of Mika's and could be trusted not to reveal anything to the media, who would do anything for scoops of any one of the big shots present for dinner.

Meanwhile, our ever-so-genki lead singer of Bad Luck was getting very, very bored. Shuichi's eyes roamed around the restaurant, from the bar counter to the jukebox to the glass windows and then to the door. There was still no sign of anyone coming.

"Ne... Yuki?"

"What?"

"Do you... do you... love me?"

Yuki paused for a moment, and then snorted. "Why are you asking me this stupid question now?"

"It's just that... you've never once said that you love me..."

Silence prevailed, before Shuichi spoke again.

"Nevermind."

Silence. Yuki stole a sideway glance at Shuichi, who seemed to be contemplating something still.

"Ne... Yuki?"

"What is it this time!"

"Remember you promised me that you'll do whatever I ask of you if I keep quiet and not disturb you for the past 2 days, so that you could finish writing your book?"

Silence.

"Yuki!"

"Did I? I don't remember saying that..."

"Yuki! But you PROMISED! You can't break your PROMISE! Yukiiii! Yukiiii!" Shuichi was whining and clutching onto Yuki's sleeve by now.

"Ok, ok! Please stop shouting into my ear! What do you want me to do!" Yuki snapped, irritated.

Shuichi's eyes gleamed in excitement. "I want you to..."

**xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx**

: The bells hanging on the door tinkled as the door opened, signaling the arrival of someone. :

Ayaka brushed off the remaining snowflakes on her coat. "It's really cold today, isn't it, Nakano-san?"

"Yeah!" The guitarist stepped up behind her and helped her remove her coat. "Where's Shuichi? He should be here by now..."

Hiro looked surprised as Ayaka lifted up a hand to stop him from speaking. He looked questioningly at Ayaka, who smiled and pointed her finger to the other end of the restaurant. He turned to look and froze.

: The bells tinkled again :

"What are you standing here for, Nakano-san?" Suguru asked as he bumped into Hiro.

"Yeah! Anything wrong? Intruders!" K whipped out his gun.

"K-san! This is a restaurant! Please!" Sakano cried anxiously.

"Shhh!" Hiro signaled to them. The turned to look, and their eyes widened in shock.

: The bells tinkled again :

An ultra-genki, talented brown hair singer bounced in, followed by a sexy purple hair lady.

"SHU-" Ryuichi began.

"Shh!"

Ryuichi tilted his head, puzzled.

"What's going on?" Noriko asked.

They scanned the restaurant.

"Oh my..." Noriko breathed in awe.

Ryuichi smiled.

: The bells tinkled again :

"Are? Why is everyone standing at the entrance?" Tohma enquired in amusement.

"What's going on?" Tatsuha was prevented from speaking on.

"SHHH! Quiet!" Harsh whispers were heard.

Tatsuha blinked in confusion.

"I can't believe it..." Mika smiled and motioned for Tatsuha and Tohma to look over 'there'.

Tatsuha dropped his jaw in shock, while Tohma gasped softly.

**xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx**

_Love wandered inside  
__Stronger than you  
__Stronger than I_

The restaurant was dimly lit. Soft, slow and romantic music filled the whole restaurant as the jukebox glowed.

_And now that it has begun  
__We cannot turn back_

Shuichi had his arms wrapped around Yuki's neck and Yuki had his around Shuichi's waist, as they swayed to the music in a trance.

Yuki gazed down into Shuichi's beautiful, smiling violet eyes which were now filled with joy and tenderness.

_We can only turn into one_

"Baka. I don't know why I agreed to this..." Yuki sighed in exasperation. "This is downright stupid."

"Because you promised... or because you... love me?" Shuichi smiled, ever so prettily. Even though he didn't understand the lyrics of the English song playing now, he still love its romantic tune.

The music flowed and surrounded them. Yuki didn't answer, but felt his heart flutter.

_I won't ever be too  
__Far away to feel you  
__And I won't hesitate at all  
__Whenever you call_

_And I'll always remember  
__The part of you so tender  
__I'll be the one to catch your fall  
__Whenever you call_

Shuichi leaned closer to Yuki and rested his head on Yuki's chest. He closed his eyes and sighed, mumbling: "Love you..."

"Hn..." Yuki rested his chin on Shuichi's head, holding him close, taking in Shuichi's scent, as they continued swaying slowly.

_And I'm (And I'm)  
__Truly inspired  
__Find my soul (Finding my soul)  
__There in your eyes (There in your eyes)_

_And you  
__Have opened my heart (Have opened my heart)  
__And lifted me inside  
__By showing me yourself  
__Undisguised_

They blended into the music, just holding each other in contented silence, absorbed in their own world.

_I won't ever be too  
__Far away to feel you  
__And I won't hesitate at all  
__Whenever you call_

Just then, Yuki realized that his lover was trembling in his arms. He pulled away from Shuichi and asked in bewilderment: "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with his tear-filled eyes, shaking.

_And I'll always remember  
__The part of you so tender  
__I'll be the one to catch your fall  
__Whenever you call_

Yuki frowned and brushed away Shuichi's tears gently. Fear gripped his heart. "Tell me what's wrong..."

Shuichi leaned in and hugged Yuki, both of them still moving to the music. He choked: "Nothing... It's just... it's just that I'm... I'm so afraid... of losing you..."

Yuki's eyes softened. "Baka. You won't I'm here now, right?"

"Yeah... but..."

"Shh... I'm here. So please don't cry..." Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear. "Baka."

Shuichi smiled through his tears. He shuddered and hugged Yuki more tightly.

_And I will breathe for you each day  
__Comfort you through all the pain  
__Gently kiss your fears away_

_You can turn to me and cry  
__Always understand that I  
__Give you all I am inside_

They continued dancing, holding each other in their arms.

Then again, Shuichi muttered, his voice breaking: "Oh no... the song sounds like it's going to end soon. It's really going to end soon... no... no... how I wish this moment will never pass. How I wish this dance would never end..."

He clutched at Yuki's shirt with a slight desperation.

_I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
__And I won't hesitate at all  
__Whenever you call_

Yuki ran a hand through Shuichi's hair, trying to comfort Shuichi. "Don't worry... I'll still be here... with you."

Shuichi relaxed a little and looked up at Yuki, smiling warmly. "I'll be with you too... forever."

_I won't ever be too  
__Far away to feel you  
__And I won't hesitate at all  
__Whenever you call_

_And I'll always remember  
__The part of you so tender  
__I'll be the one to catch your fall  
__Whenever you call_

As the song drew to an end, they locked eyes. Yuki brushed a few stray locks of pink hair away from Shuichi's face. He placed a hand gently on Shuichi's cheek, before bending down, crushing his lips firmly against Shuichi's.

_Whenever you call_

Shuichi kissed back with all his heart, his eyes closed. He had one hand on Yuki's chest, over his heart.

_Whenever you  
__Call_

The music came to an end and silence replaced it.

But they were still locked in a pure, chaste kiss.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally broke away, but still in each other's arms.

"See? I told you that I'll still be here with you... Baka..." Yuki whispered and did something he rarely did. He smiled down softly at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled back, his eyes brimming with tears again. "Yuki..."

**xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx**

Everyone watched as the lovers held each other in silence.

Ayaka smiled. "I'm glad I made the right choice back then..." She said, referring to the time she gave up Yuki.

Mika chuckled softly. "Oh my god... I thought I'd never see him smile again. This is too... horrifying! But, I'm glad..."

"Wait. Are you telling me that that man over there is really aniki!" Tatsuha mocked in an incredulous tone.

"Eiri-san's image is totally ruined!" Suguru exclaimed in horror.

Tohma smiled. "I guess this may be the real Eiri-san we've been hoping to see..."

"Right... Shuichi's a wonder sometimes, eh?" Hiro gave a thumb-up. "Shall we proceed on to dinner?"

Tohma nodded.

Hiro cleared his throat and started shouting. "Oi! Shuichi! We're here!"

Shuichi and Yuki snapped out of their world and turned to look at the crowd at the entrance, letting go of each other at the same time. Yuki brushed a hand through his blonde hair and fumbled for a cigarette, pretending to be busy.

Shuichi blushed furiously. "Hiro! You don't have to shout, you know!"

"Well, he was afraid that you two may be too deeply in LOVE to notice us if he didn't shout..." Tatsuha smirked teasingly.

Shuichi blushed deeper. "What- when did you guys arrive?"

"Long enough to witness a great show..." Tatsuha winked at Yuki. "Had a great time back there, aniki?"

In return, Tatsuha received one of Yuki's famous death glares.

The rest of the gang took their seats around the table.

Shuichi coughed in embarrassment. "Er... let's start dinner!" He wrapped his arms around Yuki's right arm and pulled him back to their seats.

As they waited for their dinner to be served, the owner of the restaurant came to the table with a bottle of wine.

"I want some too!" Shuichi quipped in excitement.

"You?" Yuki took a drag at his cigarette, raised his eyebrows and snorted. "Please don't. You'll get drunk after one pathetic glass. You're downright lousy at drinking... in fact, you're lousy at everything!"

"I won't get drunk!" Shuichi thundered n protest.

"Oh really?" Yuki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"That's right! Sure, I may not hold my liquor as well as you do, but I'm not that weak!"

"I'm not lugging you home if you get drunk. You can sleep here for the night."

"WHAT? You're so MEAN! Yukiiiiiiii!"

"BAKA! Stop shouting into my ear, you stupid brat!"

A squabble, some seemingly harsh words and lots of whining ensued.

And so it seems that everything has returned to normal.

: owari :

* * *

Finished! So how was it? Very fluffy, mushy and sappy? Haha! I added the last part to try tone down the fluffiness. But I'm really obsessed with the two of them dancing! A slow, romantic dance. Oh how I wished that I could see them dancing! DANCE! 

The song used here is 'Whenever You Call' by Mariah Carey featuring Brian McKnight. I was just listening to my old CDs the other day and the minute this song played, I thought: 'This is a song extremely suitable for a slow, romantic dance!' And then I couldn't resist the urge to write this fanfic... (smile)


End file.
